1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function peripheral device serving as a peripheral device of an information processing device and including a plurality of functions such as a scanner function, the multi-function peripheral device being capable of simultaneously executing the plurality of functions using multi-task processing. The present invention further relates to a recording medium storing a program for operating this multi-function peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, development of multi-function peripheral devices has been proceeding at a startling rate. Such multi-function peripheral devices can serve as a peripheral device of an information processing device such as a personal computer. The multi-function peripheral devices include a plurality of functions such as a scanner function. The multi-function peripheral devices are capable of simultaneously executing the plurality of functions by using multi-task processing.
For example, a multi-function peripheral device can include: a scanner function for retrieving an image of a document and producing image data accordingly; a printer function for printing an image on a desired recording sheet based on image data; and a facsimile modem function for modulating image data and then transmitting the image data over a transmission line, such as a telephone line, or demodulating image data inputted over the transmission line. In this case, the multi-function peripheral device serves as a scanner device, a printer device, and a facsimile modem of an information processing device. Additionally, the multi-function peripheral device can be used as a copy machine by using the scanner function and the printer function. Also, the multi-function peripheral device can be used as a facsimile device by using the scanner function, the printer function, and the facsimile modem function to realize a facsimile function.
Further, by performing multi-task processing, all of these different functions can be performed simultaneously as required. For example, a plurality of functions can be simultaneously operated by sequentially and cyclically devoting time of the control unit to perform the different tasks using the functions.